Juntos en Navidad
by Naughty Lady
Summary: DMHG. Hermione y Draco, diferentes. Nombrados Premios Anuales: ambos forzados a llevarse bien y obligados a permanecer juntos en Navidad en Hogwarts. La cuestión es sobrevivir. Ya que tanta bondad empachan y agudizan tu visión cínica de la vida. DMHG


"Bienvenidos a un año nuevo a Hogwarts" Pasad, pasad. Ante todo el disclaimer: "Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo a J.K." Ahora sí, encantados de conoceros y bienvenidos a mi primer fic. Como pareja principal y centrada es Dramione, las demás sólo son secundarias. La historia es AU, no sigue el libro, pero sí intento ser fiel a la caracterización de los personajes. Y para finalizar, me gustaría saber vuestros comentarios, críticas, ect. Un review y os regalo un Draco Malfoy, je je je. Ojalá...

* * *

I.

"**EL DESEO"**

- Mira Hermione –dijo una chica de cabellos pelirrojos, señalando al cielo- una estrella fugaz. Corre¡pide un deseo!

Hermione contempló el cielo nocturno justo a tiempo para ver su estela pasar. Ella no era supersticiosa, ni este acontecimiento suponía algo trascendental en su vida, pero aún así formuló en su mente un deseo: "Quiero que esta Navidad, sea inolvidable".

--

**Queridos/as lectores/as, **

**¿podría ser este deseo cambiar toda una vida?**

--

Hogwarts, Séptimo Curso.

Navidad, la época del año más deseada por todos. Sí, esa, en la cual se estaba con la familia, se compraban y repartían regalos a los familiares y amigos, y una estupenda excusa para besarte con esa persona intencionadamente, ya que casualmente habrías tropezado con él en el muérdago; y no porque llevabas tiempo maquinando como caer en ese lugar, en el preciso momento y con la persona deseada.

Pero no todos corrían esa suerte, más concretamente, Hermione Granger (aunque ella aún no lo sabía). Conocida ahora como Premio Anual y rata de biblioteca, bueno esto de siempre. En este momento se encontraba en las mazmorras escribiendo a prisa el último párrafo de "Inconvenientes de la Amortentia".

- Granger si no recuerdo mal, dije un pergamino y medio sobre los inconvenientes de dicha poción, no que me explicaras tu vida –murmuró Snape con mofa perdiéndose con sus característicos andares por el estrecho pasillo de la clase. Entreteniéndose en quitar puntos a la casa Gryffindor con la magnifica excusa de "intentar" copiarse en el examen.

- Aquí tiene profesor Snape –susurró ella entregándole los rollos de pergaminos, añadiendo- un pergamino y medio, ni más ni menos.

- Cinco puntos menos por pretender burlarse de un profesor –sentenció con malicia con un intento de sonrisa. Ella iba a protestar, pero él fue más rápido- y si me protestas, no serán cinco sino veinte.

Le echó la última mirada a las frías mazmorras como a su profesor, cogió su mochila y fue andando rápido por los pasillos escapando de ese desquiciante lugar. Con la duda irremediable que podría haber mejorado el examen añadiendo otras observaciones sobre la poción. Pero aunque el examen hubiera sido perfecto, Snape nunca lo hubiera valorado como tal.

- Sangre sucia ... fuera de mi camino... –murmuró cortante Draco Malfoy, empujándola. Se colocó su insignia de Premio Anual en su sitio; y antes de marcharse del lugar, se dirigió a ella- ...dentro de cinco minutos, reunión.

-¿Qué¿Cómo? –balbuceó distraída.

- Tengo prisa Granger, no tengo tiempo para escucharte –dijo él finalmente antes de desaparecer entre la oscuridad del pasillo.

Hermione no sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación que esa reunión suponía algo transcendental en su vida, y, que no sacaría nada positivo de ello.

* * *

_**x.x Tres horas más tarde x.x**_

- Draco, no sé, ... creo que esto es muy precipitado –susurró nerviosamente entre besos, una chica de cabellos castaños.- Es mejor dejarlo para otro día.

-Pansy, sólo será por hoy...y no te arrepentirás –susurró sensualmente el chico de cabellos rubios en su oído; entretanto, abría la puerta _(después de decir la contraseña) _que conducía a la sala de estar, como pudo.

- Draco... me haces cosquillas –murmuró Pansy, jugando con algunos mechones de su cabello- ¡Oh!

Coff... Coff

- Mmm... Pansy –susurró él, inadvirtiendo el carraspeó anterior.

Coff...coff.

- ¡Llegas tarde Malfoy! –pronunció Hermione con un trapo viejo en la mano y apuntándole con el dedo con la otra. En su mente podría leerse: "Estás muerto"- Y eso que presumes por todo Hogwarts de ser Don puntualidad.

Malfoy y Parkinson, como se suele decir, le cortaron la pasión. Miraban anonadados a Granger, que lucía un "estupendo" modelito: un jersey dos tallas más grandes salpicado de diversas tonalidades de escarlata, un pantalón algo sucio y un pañuelo que envolvía la espesa cabellera. Hermione se sintió por primera vez intimidada por los dos Slytherin que la observaba tan detenidamente. La primera en reaccionar fue Pansy.

- ¿Tenías una cita con la Rata de biblioteca? –preguntó extrañada pero a la vez divertida, esperando que él le diera alguna explicación razonable, a ser posible.

- ¿¡Será una broma!? –susurró Draco para sí, en ningún momento le pidió una cita a Granger ... eso sería ilógico. Y¿por qué dudaba sobre eso?- Pansy, no seas ridícula, yo no le pediría una cita a la sangre sucia ni en mis peores pesadillas.

- Bueno es tu vida, haz lo que quieras ... yo de mientras me voy, a dormir a mi habitación sola. Feliz Navidad –comentó recalcando el "sola"; desde la puerta le envió un pequeño beso y con eso, desapareció.

- Solo espero que tengas una buena excusa Granger, porque esto ya es firmar la guerra conmigo –amenazó el Slytherin mirándola mordazmente. De mientras estaba buscando una silla para relajarse.- Granger¿y las sillas¿y los sillones? –observó más detenidamente el centro de la sala.- ¿Por qué hay una montaña de hojas y libros justamente ahí?

- ¿Te olvidaste ya de lo que nos mandó Dumbledore? –cuestionó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Cuál de los mandatos de ese viejo: la que dice que me quedaré aquí en Navidades, o, la que dice que me obliga a quedarme contigo en vacaciones, o, la de hacer tareas extras por ser "Premios Anuales"? –comentó burlescamente manteniendo su mirada impasible hacia ella.- Solo dime que esa montañita son tus deberes adelantados del año.

- A mi también me desagrada la idea de quedarme contigo estas vacaciones, y siento desilusionarte, pero esa montaña de papeles no es mía. Son trabajos que deberemos de hacer estas Navidades, es nuestro regalito navideño, Malfoy –aclaró ella sentándose en el suelo.

- Entiendo lo del trabajo.

- Te felicito Malfoy, tu neurona ya empieza a funcionar. Tarde, pero ya sabes el dicho, más vale tarde que nunca –ironizó Hermione leyendo un libro que se encontraba en la montañita.

- No estoy para bromas sangre sucia –cortó él mirándola, prosiguió- pero eso no explica la extraña desaparición de los muebles...no será que el viejo loco nos esté poniendo a prueba a ver cuanto llegamos a aguantarnos.

- No seas ridículo; de veras, estás peor que Neville. Si te comprara algo para Navidad te regalaría una Recordadora –se mofó Hermione esbozando una sonrisa. Malfoy rodó los ojos y ella continuó- si no lo recuerdas, hoy le di el día libre a los elfos domésticos y nos toca a nosotros limpiar la habitación.

- ¿Todavía sigues empeñada en salvar a los elfos? –cuestionó enfurecido Draco palpitándole la vena de la sien. Ella afirmó con la cabeza- Entonces, por tú culpa no hay muebles así que tu limpias la sala común.

- No pienso mover ni un dedo si tú no colaboras ... –expuso pasando la página del libro, imaginando la cara que se le estaba poniendo en ese mismo momento su compañero.- Te llevo esperando unas ... dos horas ... aproximadamente.

- Entonces si no piensas hacer nada me voy a dormir un rato...-alegó él con un profundo bostezo.

- Tres ... dos ... uno ...

-¡GRANGER¿Dónde están los muebles de mi habitación? –vociferó desde su habitación un ya enfadado Draco Malfoy, dirigiéndose a ella. La levantó del brazo y la obligó que le mirara.- No estoy para bromas sangre sucia.

- Suéltame hurón...insolente.

- Tienes medio segundo para explicarme a qué clase de jueguecito estás jugando –amenazó él apretando fuertemente su brazo, y la soltó de inmediato.- ¿Qué pretendes con esto?

- Pretendo que te solidarices por una vez en tu vida con los elfos domésticos, ellos no son tus esclavos –explicó gritando, desafiando a sus ojos grisáceos.- Ellos tienen derechos igual que cualquier ser vivo.

- Bravo Granger, conmovedor discurso. Casi me pongo a llorar –ironizó Draco, dando unos acompañados aplausos.

- Haz lo que quieras Malfoy, pero ya sabes, que si tú no me ayudas a limpiar la sala común, rectifico, _nuestra_sala común, no duermes hasta mañana –expuso brevemente.

- Ya lo veremos –sentenció, apoyándose en la pared más sombría de la sala. Aunque, en realidad, todo era un desafío mutuo.

Hermione suspiró aliviada, pero ¿durante cuánto tiempo debería aguantar la actitud de Malfoy? Recordó los momentos que pasaba con sus amigos Harry y Ron, seguro que no le había costado tanto convencerlos en limpiar una habitación, bueno tal vez a Ron ... Recordaba cuando recibió la noticia de ser Premio Anual, fue algo inesperado y fortuito; pero, cuando se enteró quien era el otro Premio Anual, y que esa no fuera la peor noticia.

En silencio, se libraba una batalla cada uno con su respectiva mente, para saber quien se rendiría antes.

"_Maldito Mafoy¿por qué no dejará de mirarme en la oscuridad? Es peor que un búho, ... Hermione, debes concentrarte en el libro que lees y no dejarte influir por el estúpido Slytherin. Concéntrate, concéntrate." _

"_Ya han pasado diez minutos, la intimidación a Granger no funciona... es que ni se inmuta ante mi presencia. ¡Qué estúpida! Pensará que malgastaré mi precioso tiempo en un trabajo de esclavos¡qué equivocada está!"_

"_Seguro que ya son más de las ocho, y la cena deberá ya está servida. Mmm... ¡qué hambre! Seguro hoy toca como postre tarta de calabaza... o un chocolate calentito, para este frío invierno. No, debo darle una lección a este cretino¡ya verá quien gana!"_

"_Weasley no atrapa las pelotas... y por el aro se le cuelan todas... Por eso los de Slytherin debemos cantar: a Weasley vamos a coronar. Qué rima tan ingeniosa y graciosa, sobre todo la cara de memo que se le queda a la comadreja cuando la coreamos. ¿Qué hora serán ya? Las ocho y media seguro. Me duele todo, qué postura tan incómoda. Y encima tengo hambre. Maldita Granger."_

Grrr...Grrr...Grrr

Los dos se miraron instintivamente algo sonrosados. No sabían como reaccionar, sus respectivas hambres eran más fuerte que su enemistad. Draco, se incorporó y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida.

- ¿Ya te rajas Malfoy? –cuestionó Hermione desde la otra punta, paralizando los movimientos del Slytherin.- y eso, que yo pensé que aguantarías más, pero ya se ve lo _hombre_ que puedes llegar a ser.

- Pero ¿qué dices Granger? –burló Malfoy, cerrando la puerta con llave. Y con sonrisa triunfal comentó: La noche sólo acaba de comenzar.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Ahora os toca a vosotros/as. Hacer feliz a una escritora resignada, darle al GO! y dejar vuestro review. R&R. Saludos._  
_


End file.
